1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to a novel structure of an electrical contact for reducing inserting force of a complementary contact.
2. Description of Related Art
Reasonable inserting force between an electrical connector and a complementary connector can ensure a good electrical connecting performance of the electrical connector assembly.
A socket electrical connector in industry includes an insulative housing defining a plurality of passageways and a plurality of contact secured in the passageways. Each contact defines a pair of contact portions receiving in the passageway and forming a contacting room therebetween for receiving a complementary contact portion. Each contact portion can move elastically when the complementary contact portion is inserted into the contacting room. Each passageway defines a retention slot for retaining the contact portion. If the interval between the retention slot and the contact portion is too large, it makes the contact portion shaken and influence electrical connecting performance of the electrical connector. If the interval between the retention slot and the contact portion is too small, it can increase inserting force of the electrical connector. Thus, an electrical connector with reasonable inserting force is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
Hence, the present invention is directed to solving this problem in the related art.